The present invention relates to an apparatus for enhancing a golfer's swing. Specifically, it describes a training device which may be attached to a golf club to assist a golfer with achieving the correct club face rotation throughout the back swing and through-swing, achieving proper hinging and release of the golf club during the back swing and through-swing, properly positioning both of his arms when he is at the top of his back swing of the golf club, at the initiation of his down swing of the golf club, the through swing and at the end of the follow-through swing. By achieving proper rotation and hinge of the club and the correct arm positions, the golf club stays on its proper swing plane thereby enabling the golfer to achieve a well-executed shot. The apparatus also overcomes the deficiencies of prior golf training devices because it is not required be rigidly attached to the golfer's wrists, hands or arms, as prior golf training devices have required and, moreover, is useful for training golfers in the full swing of a club, rather than being limited to training a golfer to putt, or chip which is the case with many prior golf training devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,416 to Norwood describes a golf instruction device which includes a harness that is attached to a golfer's right wrist (for a golfer with a right-handed swing) and a rigid guide which contacts the top of the club above the hands. This device does not address positioning of both hands and arms, nor is it directed to correction of the swing. Rather, it is designed to train a golfer in correcting his putting and the shorter approach shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,416 to Koch describes a golf training device which includes a clamp at the top of the golf club and a clamp that attaches to the wrist of the golfer's trailing arm. The training device is designed to improve the golfer's short swings and putting. It is not applicable to training for full swings. Moreover, the device restricts the golfer to use of a "choked-up" grip because one of the clamps is positioned at the top of the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,568 to Vasquez discloses a device which is designed to train golfers in putting. It does not address a full swing. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,354 to Vasquez discloses a device to train golfers in pitching and putting and does not address a full swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,447 to Perham et al. relates to a movement sensing device which is attached to a golfer's leading arm and extends between the forearm to midway up the bicep, encasing the elbow. The device includes electronic sensors which alert the golfer when the leading arm is not properly positioned. The device is directed solely to the proper positioning of the leading arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,146 to Viets et al. discloses a device which attaches to the top of the golf club and includes two rigid clamps for each arm. Once again, this patent is concerned only with arm positioning for putting and does not address full swing positioning.